


Stella's Skirt

by iturntostare



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iturntostare/pseuds/iturntostare
Summary: A little something that got stuck in my head after seeing Stella's front zipper skirt in episode 3x01 of The Fall





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are events made up by my crazy, twisted imagination. (I'm so sorry GA/DD)

She walked back to her trailer at a brisk pace. Allan had told her that she wouldn't be needed for the next scene for at least another hour or two. She couldn't get back to her trailer fast enough. He was here for 3 days, less if you considered travel time to and from the airport. Their schedules have crazy lately so it's been hard to find time for them to be together. But he somehow managed to find 3 days in the middle of the week to fly out to Belfast to be with her. And now he's waiting for her in the trailer that was all the way on the other side of the lot. She smiled to herself as she looked down at her clothes. She had just finished filming one of the hospital scenes so she had on a very tight pencil skirt, with a zipper going all the way up the front of it. She couldn't wait for David to see it, well really for David to unzip it slowly. She could imagine the look in his eyes and the way his mouth would twitch....

Finally she reached the small steps of the trailer. She quietly knocked then opened the door slowly. He was on the couch, one arm behind his head while the other held his iPad, feet propped up on the other arm of the too small couch. 

"Hey," she whispered as she stepped inside closing the door behind her. 

His only response was to take a deep breath and groan as he sat up, letting the iPad drop to the floor. She smirked as she slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips. His eyes went right where she expected them to. Right to the long zipper that seemed to sparkle in the low light. 

She stopped when she reached the couch, her tiny legs easily fitting in the space between his feet on the floor. Her skirt at his eye level. "I don't have time to change my clothes," she told him seductively. "I hope you don't mind."

Again, his only response was a sharp intake of breath then he licked his lips and slowly reached his hand out to gently hold her hips. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders but she resisted his efforts to pull her closer to him. Instead she looked down and said, "I don't need to be back on set for another hour."

He smiled as his hands slowly moved down her hips and thighs. With his left hand he grasped the back of her right knee while his right slowly moved up the inside of her right thigh. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her grip tightened on his strong shoulders. When she opened her eyes she saw his darkened eyes staring back at her. His hand was inching closer and closer to where she needed it, when he quickly slid it back down to join his other hand at her knee. She groaned and he just smiled back at her. 

"This skirt is very convenient. I think you need to get more of these," his gravelly voice sent shivers down her spine as he slowly grabbed the zipper and inched it higher. 

The more the zipper revealed her to him, the closer his face came to her center. She watched as his tongue darted out to lick his lips and he inhaled deeply. She hadn't even noticed that the zipper had reached the top of the skirt until it dropped to the floor. She smiled when she realized she didn't have to step out of the skirt pooled at her feet, not that she could move her legs right now because as she watched the skirt fall, his tongue reached out and licked her over her damp panties. She gasped and gripped him tighter. He used both hands to push her knees apart then quickly pulled her panties down her legs. She stood over him panting in just Stella's silk blouse while his face was inching back to her center. He opened his mouth over her and quickly entered her with his tongue. She gasped and bit her bottom lip trying to hold back a moan and her legs started to shake. He must have felt her losing her ability to stand because his right arm slipped in between her legs and pulled her leg over his shoulder. She groaned again as his tongue moved out and across her opening while his nose bumped her clit. She clutched his hair and shoulder completely losing all control. He inserted one, then two fingers inside her, pumping in and out slowly at first but quickly losing his control. His mouth had latched on to her clit sucking hard and she screamed. Her eyes flew open and she brought her hand to her mouth, gently biting down desperately trying to stay quiet. Her trailer was far from the set, but the walls were thin and there's always crew walking around. He smirked up at her then alternated sucking and flicking her clit while his fingers picked up their pace. She felt her orgasm building fast. How was this man able to make her feel this good this fast? Her eyes pinched shut and her breathing turned to quick gasps, moans and "oh god"s. She opened her eyes to look down at him, his mouth over her and his fingers pumping in and out and him staring up at her. She exploded as soon as she made eye contact with him. The feeling was so intense, she lost all sense of awareness and just lost herself in the tingling sensation and pleasure running through her veins. 

Slowly she opened her eyes and was surprised to realize that she was laying on the couch with him above her. He smiled down and softly kissed her. 

"Hi," he whispered against her mouth. As his hand was reaching down to feel her center again, his lips grazed her ear as he said, "That is the best fucking skirt I have ever seen."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
